


Much Better

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Licking, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough fight, Soul takes care of a beaten and bloody Maka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth story in the 100 Kinks Challenge: "Bodily Fluids" by phandom-doodles
> 
> I'm already through five stories in the challenge, and only one has had full sex, most having oral. This one only goes to oral because Maka is so hurt, it would just make it worse for her. Sorry, I'll work on that. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, they are both around 19, though it's never specified

Soul Evans kicked his apartment door open, a passed out Maka in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and rushed to her room, lying her down gently, wary of her bloody and bruised body.

“Blair!” He shouted, needing help as he removed her overcoat. “Damn cat.”

He growled as he lifter her upper body, his right hand keeping her head from lolling back. He held her torso to his and reached behind her to pull her stained, ripped vest up, throwing it across the room.

Hearing her groan, he leaned her back, holding onto the sides of her head, avoiding the cuts.

“Hey hey hey! Maka!” Her eyes flitted open halfway, darting around to look at him.

“Soul… hey…” Her voice was hoarse and she gave him a half smile.

“Are you okay? What am I thinking, of course you’re not! Don’t worry, I’m gonna-”

Maka broke into a coughing fit, cutting him off, and he pulled her back to him, soothing her by rubbing her back. She gasped out and he stopped, realizing her wounds were pressed to his front. He pushed her back, lowering her back to her bed, his eyes full of concern.

He moved the hair out of her eyes gently as she opened them again, wincing slightly.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get some gauze and stuff, okay?” He waited until she gave a small smile to show she understood before heading to their living room, bringing back the first aid kit.

Soul laid it down next to her and moved his hands to her tie. She gave him a reassuring look and he loosened it up, throwing it with the rest of her clothes.

He paled when he began unbuttoning her dress shirt, stained with blood, finally seeing her skin where she had been hurt the most. Once her arms were out, he bent over on her, his hands reaching behind to tear it away.

Her breathing increased and she turned her head away, her hair splayed behind her, her pigtails having come undone in the fight. She tried to stretch her legs out the length of her bed, but they were too sore.

Grabbing the kit, he pulled out some disinfectant, and situated himself on top of her, straddling her hips.

“This is gonna hurt…”He warned her and she nodded, closing her eyes in preparation.

He poured a small bit on her collar bone, wanting to hit the smaller wounds first, and she arched up, her jaw falling open.

“Ah-!” He immediately withdrew the disinfectant, throwing it back in the kit. 

“Damn, Maka, I’m sorry!” Without thinking, he dipped his head down to the cut and put his mouth on it, sucking and licking to soothe it. Her head fell back, her yelp of pain turning into a soft moan.

He leaned back, looking into her eyes, and they stayed that way for a while, searching each other’s eyes. Not seeing any protest in her, he leaned back down, his eyes not leaving hers, and licked another cut on her chest.

Maka bit her lip, tearing away from his burning gaze, her torso pushing upward. Groaning into her skin, Soul’s hands slid to where her arms were on either side of her head, gently gripping her wrists.

He started traveling up, alternating between kissing and licking and sucking in her cuts and gashes. Licking up her jaw, he nuzzled her neck. Maka gasped and closed her eyes, until she felt him softly kiss her lips.

She kissed him back the best she could, her top lip busted, before he moved back, shifting his legs down so he could lick back down her torso. Soul bit her bra and lifted his head up, dragging it up, smirking a bit, and she chuckled. Biting down, it fell apart around her and he instantly went to lick her right nipple. His tongue swirled around it, hard in his mouth.

Maka sighed out his name and Soul growled, nipping her with his sharp teeth before pulling back to lick down her stomach, sucking on a particularly large gash on her hip bone. While he was taking care of her, his hands left her arms to pull down her skirt and underwear, pushing them to the floor. Once the wound was cleaned, he continued down, kissing cuts on the inside of her thighs, her legs drifting farther apart. His nose grazed her center and he smelled her arousal.

Dragging his nose up, he moved to suck on her clit, his tongue darting out. Soul licked down while she gasped, muttering his name. He dipped his tongue inside her, his sharp teeth grazing over her clit repeatedly as he curled his tongue in her. His right hand reached up and his index finger pushed in gently. Thrusting in her, he removed his mouth from her dripping pussy and stayed on her clit, adding another finger in.

She cried out when she came on him, fisting her sheets in her hands. He rode her through her orgasm, drawing his fingers out and replacing them with his mouth again. Sucking in, Soul drew in her blood and cum in his mouth, moaning softly against her.

Once she was mostly clean, he lifted his head up to look at her, grinning when she smiled shyly at him.

“Feel better?”

“Much better.”


End file.
